Kurobook
by TicTacStory
Summary: Kuroshitsuji cast discover Facebook. Durarara,Naruto and Death Note characters join them.


Ciel Phantomhive joined facebook as** Ciel Phantomhive.**

**Lizzy Lovesyu** logged in.

**Grelle Michaelis **created the group **"We love Sebastian."**

**Grelle Michaelis** is engaged to** Sebastian Michaelis.**

**Sebastian Michaelis **visted the _**Gream Reapers Association.**_

Grelle Michaelis _**is single.**_

_**Grelle Spears **_changed his name to _**Grelle Spears.**_

_**William T. Spears**_ is looking for the dislike button.

_**Ciel Phantomhive**_ what is the meaning of this?

_**Lizzy Lovesyu**_ is trolling _**Ciel Phantomhives **_wall.

_**Lizzy Lovesyu **_commented on _**Ciel Phantomhives **_Wall _Cieruuuuuuuuuuu!_

_**Lizzy Lovesyu**_ commented on Ciel Phantomhives Wall _Cieruuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_

_**Lizzy lovesyu **_commented on _** Ciel Phantomhives **_wall _CieuruuuuuuuuuuuuxLizzyyyyyy !_

**Ciel Phantomhive **sent **Sebastian Michaelis **a private message Sebastian. _what is a wall? _

**Sebastian Michaelis** replied to the message of **Ciel Phantomhive **_I believe its your homepage, young master._

**Ciel Phantomhive**__replied to **Sebastians Michaelis **reply. _Who is Lizzy Lovesyu? answer me Sebastian!_

**Sebastian Michaelis **replied to the reply of his reply. _I have a feeling it is lady Elizabeth, young master, you can look at her pictures by clicking her name_

**Ciel Phantomhive** replied to the reply of the the reply of his reply to the reply. _what is clicking? Sebastian!_

**Alois Trancy **joined Facebook as **Alois Trancy**.

**Alois Trancy** ,**Claude Faustus **and seven more people **are now friends**.

**Claude Faustus **reported the group _**"We Love Sebastian" **_

**Alois Trancy** requested a friend request to **Ciel Phantomhive**_**. **__Cieeel now weeee caaaantaaalk everydaaaay :) :) :) _

**Ciel Phantomhive logged off.**

**Alois Trancy** Likes **Lizzy Lovesyu **photo_ titled Cieruuu asleeeeep! :3 :33 3_

**Alois Trancy**_** is going to pop your bubblegum hard.**_

**Claude Faustus **likes this.

**Undertaker joined as Undertaker.**

**Undertaker.** teheee

**Undertaker.** likes jokes.

**Undertaker** and **Grelle Spears **are now friends.

_**Undertaker joined the group(S) "We Love Jokes" **_and _**"Reapers Asociation**_"

**Today is the birthday of Ciel Phantomhive.**

**Alois Trancy** commented on **Ciel Phantomhives **wall with an external link _**"AloisxCiel fanfics"**_

**Alois Trancy **Commented on **Ciel Phantomhives **wall_ :)) 3_

_**Ciel Phantomhive logged in.**_

**Ciel Phantomhive **commented on his wall _"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?!"_

**Lizzie Luvsyu** commented on **Ciel Phantomhives **wall "_Happy Birthday Cieruuuu!one!1"_

**Lizzie Luvsyu** Clicked the **external link**

**Lizzie luvsyu has passed away**.

_**Naruto Believer**_ commented on** Ciel Phantomhives **Wall. _Believe it!_

**Sebastian Michaelis **commented on Ciel Phantomhives wall._ I believe they are congratualating your anivarsery, young master._

**Alois Trancy logged on on a blackberry.**

**Alois Trancy **posted _**Lady Gaga-Bad Romance Music Video **_on his wall.

**Grelle Spears likes this.**

**Izaya Orihara** joined the group _**"We Love Izaya"**_

_**Izaya Orihara**_ Sent a private message to _**Sebastian Michaelis. **__Shizu-chan I left my handknife at your place, probably under your bed, be a dear and give it to me next time we see eachother? :)_

**Izaya Orihara **Sent a private message to **Sebastian Michaelis. **_Sorry, wrong person._

**Undertaker** finds the similarities in** Izaya Orihara **and **Sebastian Michaelis **amusing.

**Undertaker** posted a video on his wall _**Charlie Bit My Finger**_

**William T. Spears **replied to the video _**Charlie Bit My Finger. **__o.o?_

**Undertaker** replied to the reply._ Tehheee_

**William T. Spears** hates working overtime.

**Grelle Spears **replied to the status. _I too wish to see you more my dear 3 lets make some fine love tonight okay?_

**William T. Spears **replied to the reply._ ..._

**Sebastian Michaelis** replied to the status._ :))_

**William T. Spears and Sebatian Michaelis are not friends.**

**Iam God and Alois Trancy are now friends.**

**Naruto Believer** has as status_ 101 criminals died again, I and Sasuke will punish this wrongdoer BELIEVE IT!_

**Sasuke Lavinge **replied to the status_ ..._

**Iam God likes this status.**

**Alois Trancy** is trolling **Ciel Phamtomhive **again.

**Claude Faustus joined him.**

**Undertaker did too because its amusing.**

**Alois Trancy** put a status. _My Ciel deleted his account )):_

**Sebastian Michaelis and 10 other people like this.**

**Naruto Believer** replied _Believe it!_

_The end._


End file.
